Prior art attachments for fishing rods for causing an indication to occur when a fish bites have generally been of two types. In one type the fishing line extends across a movable switch-controlling element, and the tightening of the line when a bite occurs produces sufficient pressure on the element to actuate the switch. However, this type of prior art device is relatively complicated and expensive because of the mechanism which is necessary to accomplish its purpose.
A second type of prior art device has been one in which the fishing line passes under a pressure element between the reel and forward end of the rod. In the latter device, a bite makes the line taut enough to pull it out from under the pressure element so that it ceases to hold electric contacts within the pressure element apart, and the contacts come together and complete an electric circuit. However, the second type of prior art device is also usually unduly expensive.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive indicator that may readily be mounted on a fishing rod holder, so as to accomplish its desired purpose. This objective is achieved in the embodiment of the invention to be described herein by mounting a self-contained electrically energized buzzer unit on the side of the fishing pole holder with its trigger extending into the interior of the holder to be engaged by the fishing pole handle received in the holder. The fishing rod handle normally rests against the trigger with insufficient force to cause it to be actuated. However, when a bite occurs, the handle is drawn against the trigger and causes it to operate the electric buzzer.